Désir
by flibulle
Summary: Premier concert de Nana dans l'appartement, Hatchi est fascinée. Elle n'osait pas espérer que le concert se terminerait ainsi.


**Désir**

 _Rose_ , Anna Tsuchiya

« _When I was darkness at that time, furueteru kuchiberu_ … »

Hatchi regardait Nana chanter et se déhancher sur leur table faite sur mesure. Elle l'écoutait, fascinée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle la trouvait belle. Depuis le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le train, elle la trouvait belle. Mais si Nana avait de la classe le soir où elles s'étaient rencontrées, elle était ce soir sauvage, déchaînée, indomptable. Nobu, assis sur une chaise, la regardait aussi, à la dérobée. Il levait parfois les yeux de sa guitare, à la fois concentré et admiratif. Nana subjugait tous ses spectateurs, qu'ils soient deux ou plusieurs centaines. Néanmoins, elle avait un effet tout particulier sur Hatchi. Celle-ci sentait ses émotions se remuer dans son ventre, se mettre en pagaille. Ses hormones s'activaient. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, pour personne, pas même Shôji. Une chaleur jusqu'alors inconnue grandissait et gagnait son bas-ventre. « _Kiss me !_ » En chantant ces mots, Nana la regardait, une lueur sombre et amusée au fond des yeux.

A la fin de la chanson, Nana remercia en japonais comme si elle s'adressait à une salle comble avant de se pencher vers Hatchi et de lui attraper le menton. « _Thank you…_ » lui dit-elle d'une voix basse, ses yeux dans les siens. Hatchi était tétanisée. Elle sentait que son corps, et notamment ses seins, réagissaient à cette proximité troublante. Son visage se rapprochait malgré elle de celui de Nana, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hatchi garda les yeux ouverts tandis que Nana les ferma le temps du baiser. Elle les rouvrit lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et contempla le visage désemparé d'Hatchi. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses joues roses dans la pénombre. Elle tremblait. Nana comprenait et riait en plissant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas lâché Hatchi. Elle l'attira à nouveau vers elle et introduisit cette fois sa langue dans la bouche d'Hatchi qui ferma les yeux. Un minuscule gémissement lui échappa, où se mêlaient un vague cri de surprise et une partie de son envie d'elle. Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa tête et son cou et l'attira à elle.

Nobu les regardait, figé, médusé. Il avait lâché sa guitare qui reposait maintenant sur ses genoux, retenue par la lanière. Hatchi et Nana s'interrompirent. La chanteuse se tourna vers lui : « Tu rentres pas chez toi ? Tu veux nous regarder ? » Manifestement la situation l'amusait. Nobu attrapa sa guitare et, maladroit, se leva précipitamment. « N-non je vais y aller, je ne vais pas vous déranger ! » Il débrancha sa guitare et la rangea puis parti en courant. « A plus ! » Hatchi était perplexe. Tu veux nous regarder, a-t-elle dit ? Nous regarder faire quoi ? Nana soupira. « J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! Tu viens prendre un bain Hatchi ? Pour baptiser notre emménagement et mon premier concert à Tokyo. » Un bain ? Mais elle va voir mes tétons qui pointent ! paniqua Hatchi. En plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'épiler et j'aurai besoin de faire un régime avant qu'elle ne me voit nue ! « Tu viens ?! » Nana l'appelait depuis la salle de bain. Hatchi n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Je m'en fiche que tu aies les tétons qui pointent. Tant mieux même, on sera raccord comme ça. Viens maintenant. Je suis déjà tout humide… » Comment… ?! Quelle classe de pouvoir dire des mots aussi osés sans être vulgaire, avec tellement de sensualité dans la voix ! Hatchi l'admirait de plus en plus. Et la désirait. Elle la rejoignit.

Chalut, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! C'est ma toute première fic, il est possible que j'y ajoute la scène de sexe qui se laisse deviner à la fin, mais pas sur. En revanche il n'y aura pas de suite à proprement parler mais de possibles autres fics, avec d'autres pairing comme NanaxMisato ou ReiraxShin. J'estime qu'il y a un gros manque à combler. X)

Je suis preneuse d'éventuels retours, constructifs si possibles. :3

Ah et en aucun cas les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ce sont ceux de Ai Yazawa (que j'aime de tout mon cœur). Seule l'histoire m'appartient, et encore : j'ai brodé sur la nuit où Nana chante dans leur appart', le jour ou peu après leur arrivée.


End file.
